


A surprise from the youngest!

by braziliandevil



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Girl Penis, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braziliandevil/pseuds/braziliandevil
Summary: Yuna keeps a secret from the other members, but it is getting harder to hide as they become more intimate with each other. Meanwhile, the other members suspect the behavior of their youngest member, wondering if everything would be okay with her. What does Yuna hide from the others?
Kudos: 36





	A surprise from the youngest!

**Author's Note:**

> The content of this work involves a minor and its content is explicit. If you are sensitive to this type of material, it is highly recommended that you stop reading immediately! You have been warned.
> 
> In addition, the characters and plot are fully fictional in character and for dramatic effects, nothing in the content of this work is intended to reach the people who serve as inspiration for it. Respect the work of idols.
> 
> THIS IS THE ENGLISH VERSION OF THE ORIGINAL IN BRAZILIAN PORTUGUESE, ANY MISTAKES YOU FIND, YOU COULD JUST TELL ME IN MY TWITTER AT THE END OF THIS WORK.

It was a tiring day of training and everyone was exhausted, needing a shower before going to the dorm to rest. However, Yuna asked to spend more time in the training room, as she said that she wanted to review and train some steps. Lia and Yeji offered to help or wait until she was finished, but Yuna insisted that she didn't want to disturb them and that she would like to practice alone. Without much objection, Lia and Yeji simply went to the shower with Chaeryeong and Ryujin, leaving Yuna alone, practicing.

After leaving the training room, the four were talking about Yuna's behavior. It was not the first time she had done this. In fact, since they met her, she is always the last one to leave the training room, she is never in the locker room with the others and whenever there is a possibility that this may happen, she needs to do something or go somewhere. Sometimes he even hides in the bathroom stall, claiming to have intestinal problems. It would be plausible, but they all share the same diet and if it were something that would affect one, it might affect them all. In addition, they all undergo routine tests and it was never accused that Yuna had any illness. But speaking of exams, theirs usually take place on different dates than the others. This also ended up generating some suspicion. After all, what's wrong with the younger girl?

_

While the other members went to the bathroom, Yuna remained seated in the training room. She looked at himself in the mirror and mentally counted the time to know what would be the most appropriate time to go showering. With the time she spent with the other members, she knew exactly how long each took to bathe and get ready. Depending on the situation, it could take up to two hours. However, she knew it would not take more than an hour in this case, as they were all exhausted and wanted to go to the dorm right away, so they could eat something and then sleep so that the next day they would come to train properly rested.

The comeback was approaching, the new choreographies were extensively trained, in addition to decorating the lyrics and taking singing lessons. The days were filled with workouts after workouts with just a few short breaks for a meal or for physiological needs. But for Yuna, it was even more tiring. At the very least, she needed to stay an hour in the training room, although not necessarily training, but she needed to stay there, until the others used the bathroom and went to the dorm, just so she could go take her shower and then go. rest with the others. She felt terrible about being alone, however, which in fact made her even sadder, is that she had to hide her secret from others.

She started to remember the moment when she received instructions from the CEO of the company to keep the secret, more in virtue of preserving the image of all, but also her own. It would be very complicated to give explanations to everyone and, moreover, if something like that leaked to some media vehicle, the group - and maybe even the company! - would be in bad shape. It would be the end of her career and the career of her friends. This was not what I wanted, so I needed to fight so that it would never leak!

_

Arriving at the dorm, an hour and a half later, she finds her friends already having dinner. Excuse herself and join the others. Some looks are exchanged and an awkward silence takes over the environment. Lia tries to break the silence:

LIA: Today was tiring, right?

Some nod positively, while others simply let out a low "yes" and as embarrassing as the silence that takes place moments after the question.

YUNA: Sorry, people. - They all turn their attention to the youngest. - I know I have complicated things, I just wanted to let you know that I don't do it on purpose.

A tear falls from the girl's left eye, the others have already started to hug her and say it's okay, some already crying more than the girl herself.

The moment lasts a few seconds, until Yeji decides to speak:

YEJI: you know you can count on us, don't you? We are more than friends at this point. We've been living together for a few weeks, whether we like it or not, we need to be honest with each other if we want to have a good time.

Yuna, still wiping the tears from her face with her sleeves, replies:

YUNA: I know I can count on you, just ... I just don't think it's the right time yet. And honestly, I don't know if there is a right moment for what I will reveal.

They all look at each other with a tone of curiosity and apprehension.

CHAERYEONG: well, only you can know when the time is right, anyway, as unnie said, we are here to help you with whatever.

RYUJIN: are you having difficulties with the choreography or something related to the comeback?

YUNA: no. I mean ... I know I've been staying in the training room a lot longer and that has been my excuse, but no ...

LIA: is someone harassing you? - At this moment all are clearly apprehensive. - Because ... if that's the case, we can take the bastard who's doing this to you and report him!

Lia's tone was strongly maternal, but it sounded a little comical.

YUNA: I really appreciate it, but it's not like that. Anyway, I think today has brought too many problems for everyone, we should rest for tomorrow.

Although concerned, they all agree. They finish eating, organize dinner things and go to their respective rooms, which, even, Yuna has an exclusive just for her, even though it is the smallest of all.

_

It's 2:34 in the morning and Yuna hasn't slept yet. She sees herself with her eyes open in the darkness of her room, which used to be a pantry, now improvised to accommodate her bed, a small closet with her clothes and a full-size mirror of her body to help her get dressed. After spending long minutes reflecting on the conversation she had with her friends earlier, she finally decided to take action. She gets up from the bed, but before knocking on Lia and Yeji's bedroom door, she decides to stop by the bathroom. When she comes back from the bathroom, she knocks on the door. After there is no answer, knock again. When she was about to knock for the third and last, she heard sounds of movement and voices inside the room, until a crack in the door opened. Yeji exposes her face at the door.

YEJI: Yuna? It's all right?

Reluctantly, Yuna replies:

YUNA: yes, it is. Could I ... come in to talk to you?

Yeji, with signs of drowsiness, opens the door and allows Yuna to enter. Lia at this point is also awake and clearly not understanding anything that is going on. As soon as Yuna enters, Yeji closes the door and turns on the light of a lamp that is next to her bed, on top of a nightstand.

LIA: what's going on? Are you all right, Yuna?

YUNA: I need to talk to you ... actually, show you something. - Lia and Yeji exchange looks. - It will be very strange and I need you to keep this a secret, because it can put us all at risk. Yeji, please come over.

Yeji sits on her bed and Lia decides to sit next to Yeji. Both are still very confused.

YUNA: Do you promise to keep it a secret?

Before answering, Lia decides to ask:

LIA: You said it was something that would put us all in danger, right? - Yuna nods positively. - Don't you think, then, that we should call everyone here? If you're going to put us all at risk, we'd better all know.

YUNA: I know ... I intend to show it to others, but I need to show it to you first, as I believe you will be more mature to deal with the situation and also to advise me.

YEJI: show? Is it a wound or something? Have you been abused?

YUNA: no, no! Is not it. It's ... it's something else. Please don’t splurge when you see it, okay?

Without knowing exactly what Yuna was talking about, they all confirm with their heads. Yuna then decides to slowly remove the underside of her pajamas, revealing her pink cotton panties with white polka dots.

LIA: ok ... I still can't understand what you are showing us? Do you have funny panties, is that it?

Yuna had not noticed, but due to low lighting, Lia and Yeji were not seeing the small volume that was made in the panties. Embarrassed then she decides to take it too. When doing this, Yeji is left without reaction and Lia is clearly with her mouth and eyes open in surprise. It was a penis. It was possible to see clearly even in low light. It was limp and shrunk, but it was evidently a penis.

YUNA: I ... have one ... - Yeji interrupts abruptly:

YEJI: A DICK!

YUNA: Unnie!?!? You're screaming!

YEJI: I'm sorry, it's just ... I ... I really didn't expect this.

LIA: I don't either. Can I...? - At this moment Lia extends her hand, forming a pincer with her fingers.

YUNA: you can.

Lia then gently touches Yuna's cock, which automatically reacts with a chill.

LIA: it's for real.

YUNA: of course it is for real!

YEJI: now you're the one screaming.

YUNA: Sorry ... but it is for real, yes.

LIA: So, are you a boy?

YUNA: well, technically yes, but ... I don't see myself as one and since I was younger I am treated as a girl, I think my parents always wanted one.

YEJI: ok, but they told you about ... well, technically you being a boy?

YUNA: yes, but they also told me that I could be anything I wanted and I always wanted to be a girl. The difference is that I would have a dick.

LIA: Have you thought about having a sex change surgery?

YUNA: Yes, but I don't really want to. I ... kind of like having it. It is more practical to have a dick than a vagina.

LIA AND YEJI: indeed.

After a few seconds, the three giggles. The atmosphere of tension disappears, it seems to be just another normal conversation between them.

YUNA: sorry for hiding from you. I was instructed not to let anyone know to avoid leaks and possible scandals.

LIA: we understand perfectly. It would be something really explored by the media, it would make you suffer a lot.

YEJI: we will keep your secret. Including the others, if you like.

YUNA: I intend to show it to others, but I don't know if I'm ready. It was very difficult to come to you.

Lia and Yeji look at each other again and in an exchange of glances exchange information that appears to have been made by telepathy.

YEJI: we also have something to tell.

LIA: since you have revealed your secret to us, we will reveal ours as well.

It's Yuna's turn to look doubtful.

YEJI: we are lesbians. I mean, we're a couple.

And now when Yuna drops her jaw.

LIA: we started to be together right after we started sharing the same room. Even ... minutes before you knock on our door ...

YEJI: we were having sex. We didn't know if we were making a lot of noise, so we decided to wait ... but as you knocked twice, we thought it might be urgent, so I decided to answer it.

LIA: we pretend we were sleepy.

Yuna seems to have been as surprised as the two to have seen her penis. She didn't know what to say, so she just stood there without reaction while Lia and Yeji continued talking.

YEJI: the others kind of don't know, but we also kind of don't hide much from them.

LIA: in the locker room, for example, I shower with Yeji. It is very likely that they have already seen us kissing or masturbating each other ...

YEJI: I don't think we know how to be very discreet.

YUNA: well, I wouldn't suspect, after all, I don't share these spaces with you, but ... I'm happy for you. I mean, you make a beautiful couple and, like you, I will also keep this secret because it would be as controversial as mine.

Lia and Yeji smile.

YUNA: so, I think I'm going to my room ... - Yuna started pulling up her panties that had come down to her knees to expose her little secret to her friends, until on the way, Lia's hand interrupts her.

LIA: you know, it seems like destiny things like that, doesn't it?

YUNA: unnie?

Yeji gets up from the bed and with her right hand smooths Yuna's belly while Lia continues talking:

LIA: I think it's been a few nights since I and Yeji talked about the lack that makes us a male member in our relationship. Of course, we have our own means and also some toys that we bought in secret to help us. - Lia's gaze is directed to a shoe box that is under her bed. - But it looks like we have something much better here.

Lia raises her hand and smooths Yuna's cock. Slowly, she starts to masturbate her cock, which starts to become hard. Yeji is now behind Yuna, kissing her shoulder and going towards her neck, while one of her hands continues to smooth the maknae's belly and the other squeezes one of her breasts.

YUNA: unnies? What are they doing?

LIA: why don't you spend the night with us tonight? We would love to have your company.

YUNA: no ... I don't know if that's right ... what if they catch us?

YEJI: they never caught us, why would it be different now?

Lia gets up from the bed and approaches to kiss Yuna on the mouth. After a little peck, Lia comments:

LIA: curious that we always wanted to expand our relationship to others, but we were afraid that they would misinterpret and, well, discriminate against us, but now you can be part of our secret group ... what do you think? Would you like to be our newest toy?

YUNA: y-yes ... actually, besides the reason I can't reveal my secret to you, is that I also ... I ... I also feel horny when I see you with little clothes and that would give me easily .

YEJI: uhm, do you mean our little girl has already masturbated thinking about us?

YUNA: Y-yes ... unnie, yes.

At this point, Yuna's dick is as rigid as a stone. Lia begins to feel her hand slightly moistened by the liquid that is coming out of Yuna's cock.

LIA: look, our little baby is really excited, is already making my hand luscious.

YUNA: excuse me, unnie.

LIA: give me the honors, my love? - Lia directs her eyes to Yeji.

YEJI: of course. Honestly, today I'm going to be a spectator, but tomorrow I want it to be me. OK?

Lia nods and sits down on the bed again. She pulls Yuna's body closer and starts to suck her cock. The size of her cock, which was once smaller than Lia's palm, now seems to completely fill her mouth. Lia delights in her new toy, while Yeji caresses Yuna's breasts and kisses her on the neck, shoulders, sometimes pulling her face to kiss her mouth and stick her tongue in her mouth. Lia feels some spasms in Yuna's body and, moments later, a hot liquid invades her mouth. She swallows and releases Yuna's cock.

LIA: You will love it, Yeji. It's sweet, just like yours.

YEJI: I can't wait for my turn.

Yuna feeling exhausted by what she has just been through, simply lies down on Yeji's bed and there she falls asleep. Yeji joins Lia in her bed.

YEJI: you are very selfish, always wanting to be the first and getting the best for you.

LIA: calm, love. She is ours now. You will be able to enjoy it as much as I do.

They both kiss.

_

Meanwhile, in the other room ...

CHAERYEONG: did you hear what I heard?

RYUJIN: yes. Yuna has a dick.

They both sit facing each other.

CHAERYEONG: so you were right.

RYUJIN: as sure as you were about Lia and Yeji.

CHAERYEONG: but it was kind of obvious, now this from Yuna ...

RYUJIN: indeed.

Both digress a little in their thoughts. Ryujin then looks at Chaeryeong.

RYUJIN: I think now is the most appropriate time to reveal ourselves. After all, what do we have to lose? We are all in the same boat and, well, if we need a dick, we have Yuna's.

CHAERYEONG: you are very naughty, you know? Me here all worried about them and you already thinking about group sex.

Ryujin then gets up and then sits on Chaeryeong's lap.

RYUJIN: and is there anything better than sex between friends?

CHAERYEONG: no. In fact, no.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter if you feel like contacting me: @nuguhater


End file.
